Soul Crystal's owner
by Gear's Girl
Summary: PRDT the rangers are in college and have yet to defeat Mesegog. A new power is in town but the question is what side is it on?
1. A Third McKnight

1**Soul Crystal's Owner**

Ch. 1_ **A Third McKnight**_

"Hey Kira, I wouldn't look up now but Conner just walked in," started 18-year- old Ethan James, age sharing Kira Ford's head snapped up. " With another girl." Kira glared at her red-clad brunette haired boyfriend Conner McKnight and the tall slim girl about 18 standing next to him. The girl had curly brown hair that just swept her shoulders and a pale lavender sun dress, she laughed at something Conner had said. Conner and the girl came over to the table where Kira and Ethan were sitting at.

"Hey you guys," said Conner as they reached the table. He stooped to kiss Kira on the cheek.

"Easy Kira," said Ethan. "You've got steam coming out of your ears."

"Who is she?" blurted out Kira. Conner laughed and said,

" A little jealous Kira? This is my sister Davia; she just graduated from Angel Grove Preparatory Academy. I decided to show her Hayley's and to meet you guys."

"Hey," said Davia McKnight. "You must be Kira and Ethan, Conner's told me a lot about you guys."

"So, what grade are you in?" asked Ethan.

"I'll be a Freshman this year at UC Reefside like you guys," replied Davia.

"How," said Kira. "I mean did you skip a grade or something?"

"No," said Davia.

"We're triplets," said Conner. " Eric and I are identical twins and Davia is our fraternal triplet."

"Hey Conner, can I get you and your friend anything to drink?" came a woman's voice. Conner turned to see Hayley Johnson, the owner of Hayley's Cyberspace Café.

"Hayley this is my sister Davia," said Conner. "Davia this is Hayley Johnson the owner of Cyberspace."

"Hi," said Davia, as she shook hands with the twenty-seven-year-old woman.

"Conner, you didn't tell me you were a triplet," said Hayley.

"How'd you know?" asked Davia in surprise. "Most people never know that they just assume that we're brother and sister."

Hayley smiled and said,

"To me it just seemed obvious, if you were to change Conner into a girl or you into a boy you two would be identical."

"Wow," said Davia. "That's amazing. Your mind and thought patterns are incredible."

"Sorry, " said Conner. "My sister has an analytical brain like you Hayley. The joke is that Davy got the brains and me and Eric got the looks."

Davia rolled her eyes and playfully hit her brother in the arm. Conner rubbed his arm as if it hurt.

"There is nothing wrong with an analytical brain Conner, in fact your sister's type of brain is and can be very useful to difficult thought-provoking problems and situations. People with analytical brains are often great leaders," said Hayley.

"Hey, that's mean Hayley. You're just saying that because you're not a color," said Conner.

"Not a color? " said Davia. "What's that mean?"

"Never mind Davy, it's an inside joke," replied Conner. "Hey Davia would you mind hanging out with Hayley for a while; Kira, Ethan and I will be right back."

"Uh sure Con," said Davia. "Be safe."

"Bye," said Conner. Then he, Kira, and Ethan quickly hurried outside the café. Once in the safety of Conner's red mustang car, Kira said,

"What's up Dr. O?"

"We've got Tryannadones and Elsa in the park. Trent and I are on our way over," said the older man's voice.

"Is the Teleportation Grid up yet?" asked Ethan.

"Not yet," replied the voice.

"Davy would have it up in no time," muttered Conner as he threw his car into gear and roared away.

The teen's arrived at the park and began to help 18-year-old Trent Fernandez-Mercer and 28-year-old Doctor Tommy Oliver or Dr. O's as the teens called him, fight the Tryannadones as Dr. O took on Elsa. As they fought off the t-drones Elsa, suddenly cried out,

"Meet Aquatica Rangers and try not to get too wet." She disappeared through an inviso portal and was replaced by a fishy looking creature.

"I am Aquatica and you rangers all look too, dry for my likes," said the creature, as it sprayed the rangers with a fierce stream of icy water.

"Okay, no one ruins my make up and gets away with it," said Kira. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"All the way," said Trent.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Dr. O, Conner, Ethan, and Kira shouted as Trent said,

"White Dino Power." Once morphed the rangers attacked Aquatica.

"Tyrano Staff!" cried Conner as he delivered a blow of his staff at the creature, which flung him off. As Conner landed heavily on the ground his sister's words echoed in his head '_Be safe Con.'_ Conner pushed himself back up and rejoined the fight, catching Kira before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," she said. "You okay?"

"Never better," he replied. They went back to attacking Aquatica.

"Look out Conner!" shouted the White Ranger as Aquatica aimed a beam of ice which incased the Red Ranger breaking his morph. Conner had become a human ice cube.

"Later Rangers," screeched Aquatica as it disappeared through an inviso portal.

"Conner!" cried the yellow ranger. As the yellow ranger and the other rangers ran to his frozen form.

"Is he alive Dr. O?" asked Ethan.

"I think so," replied Dr. O. "Let's get him to the lab." Then into his communicator said,

"Hayley, we've got an emergency situation. Get to the lab as soon as you can."


	2. Conner the Popsicle

Ch. 2** _Conner the Popsicle_**

Hayley ran a sponge down the long counter of her Café, glancing up she watched Davia chat with a boy her age who sported a green polo shirt and khaki shorts. Hayley's communicator beeped; as she ducked back into the supply room, she said,

"Yeah?"

"On my way Tommy." As she stepped out it dawned on her that she still needed to keep an eye on Davia. Hayley walked over to Davia and said,

"Um excuse me Davia, but I have to run to the store for a while. Can I drop you at home or something?"

"I can give her a ride home," said the boy in green.

"And you are," said Hayley a bit maternally.

"This is Chad Greyson, he just moved here from Mariner Bay, with his parents," interjected Davia.

"Are you sure," asked Hayley.

"Yes. Conner would approve of Chad. And I'm a big girl Hayley; I know what I'm doing." replied Davia.

"I'm here," said Hayley as she burst down the stair to that led from the Oliver House to the Dino lair; to find Dr. O, Kira, Ethan, and Trent crowded around the block of ice which encased Conner. "What happened?"

"A new creature of Mesegog's named Aquatica, froze Conner," explained Dr. O.

"Was he in his ranger form or civilian?" asked Hayley.

"Ranger," said Kira.

"Tommy, I need all the blankets, towels, um and heating pads that you own, as well as for you Kira, Ethan, and Trent," said Hayley snapping into action. "We need to defrost Conner and quick."

Ethan, Kira, and Trent quickly ran into action, as they headed up the stairs, Dr. O called after them,

"Kira, upstairs, in the closet across from the bathroom."

"Is he going to be okay?" Dr. O asked Hayley as she pounded codes into the computer.

"Well, according to his biorhythms, his heart is still beating, so that's a good thing despite the fact that his body temperature is extremely low," replied Hayley with a sigh.

"What's the temp?" asked Dr. O as he lifted his gaze from Conner's frozen form to Hayley sitting in the captain's chair before the data bank of computers.

"Two hundred and eighty degrees Kelvin," said Hayley softly, her bottom lip quivering. Dr. O strode over to her.

"That's thirty- nine degrees Fahrenheit. It's a miracle his heart is still beating,"

Dr. O said as he enveloped Hayley into a hug. "We'll save him, I promise." He pulled her close and held her tightly, then pressed a kiss onto the top of her head.

"I know," said Hayley melting into his arms, and buried her head into his chest. Suddenly a siren shrieked. Dr. Oliver and Hayley flew apart from their passionate embrace.

"I'm getting strange energy readings from outside the Café," said Hayley as she tapped in some commands on the computer. The screen narrowed in on two people, an adolescent girl and

boy. A split second later Tryannadones attacked. The two people began to fight them rather than run away.

"Ohmigod, that's Davia and Chad!" gasped Hayley in surprise.

"Who?" said Dr. O. "Ethan, Trent get to Cyberspace ASAP!"

"Davia McKnight and Chad Greyson," replied Hayley. "Davia is Conner's sister."

"Conner has a sister?"

"Yeah a triplet."Hayley tapped some more keys into the computer as Kira reemerged from the top of the house laden with towels, blankets and hot pads/water bottles. "I've recalibrated the laser beam that was used to free Tommy from the amber," said Hayley.

"Let's do it," said Kira. Hayley punched a button and an intense precise heat ray hit the block of ice melted in an instant; Conner collapsed to the floor shaking and shivering violently. Dr. O picked him up and laid him down on a cot as Hayley said,

"His clothes are soaked, we need to get him out of them and then slowly warm his body up, for if we warm him up to quickly he'll over heat. Get him out of his clothes Tommy! His heart beat is erratic. Kira call this number 1-214-678-4423, got it ? Ask for Dr. Dana Mitchell-Greyson. Tell her it's Hayley and tell her to come to 1992 Valencia Rd at top speed. Now!"

Dr. O replaced Conner's clothes with heated towels and blankets. Kira laid down th phone and said,

"She'll be here as soon as she can.

"Good," said Hayley. " will you rub Conner's hands and feet for they will help get his circulation flowing again."

As Kira rubbed Conner's feet and hands with towels vehemently, a sudden loud whine filled the air.

"What's happening ?" exclaimed Kira. Dr. O yanked the blanket's covering Conner's chest and began CPR.

"Conner!"cried Kira her eyes growing wide. Dr. O blew a strong breath into Conner's lungs.

"His heart's beating again!" said Hayley, as the whine was replaced by a steady beeping sound. Dr. O blew another strong breath into the youth's lungs.

"Come on Conner," Kira begged, as Dr. O blew yet another breath into the boy's lungs. Then Conner began to cough, water bubbled out of his mouth. He coughed violently and more water poured out of his mouth. Dr. O rolled Conner to his side as more water dribbled from his mouth to the floor. When he was done Dr. O carefully rolled a very weak Conner back on to his back. He then covered Conner back up with warm blankets and placed a hot water bottle on top of Conner's head.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Hayley coming over. "Don't talk just yet," she stuck a thermometer into Conner's mouth. When she took it out she smiled and said,

"Your body temperature is still low but you're out of danger. Let's get some hot liquids into you."

"Davy," Conner said weakly.

"Is fine," said Ethan as he and Trent entered the Dino Lair. "Hey dude you're okay." Conner blinked in confusion.

"Your sister is one hell of a fighter," said Trent. Conner looked at him. "Your sister and the guy she was with were kicking T-drone butt."

"Do you remember any of our fight with Aquatica?" asked Dr. O

"The fish?" rasped Conner.

"You were encased in a block of ice bro," said Ethan.

"You almost died, Conner," said Kira. Conner's eyes widened.

"He did?" exclaimed Trent and Ethan. Kira nodded and said,

"You were so cold that your heart stopped beating and Dr. O had to give you CPR. Don't do that again."

Hayley came back down the stairs with a woman who was in her late thirties.

"This is Dr. Dana Mitchell-Greyson. She's going to give you a quick go over Conner, so then you can go home," said Hayley.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Dr. O shaking hands with Dr. Mitchell-Greyson.

"I know," said Dr. Mitchell-Greyson, with a smile. "You worked with my husband, Carter."

"Wait you're–" started Dr. O as he wrapped an arm around Hayley's shoulders.

"Yes, Tommy, I am," replied Dr. Mitchell-Greyson with a smile. "Now," she said addressing Conner. "What happened?"

"He got encased in a block of ice for about half an hour, with a body temperature of 39 degrees Fahrenheit. Once we released him from the ice his heart stopped beating and Tommy had to perform CPR," said Hayley.

"I see," said Dr. Mitchell-Greyson. "I have a son about you're age Conner. He's always getting himself into scrapes."

After Dr. Mitchell-Greyson gave Conner an exam, she said,

" Since your body temperature was so low, I am going to prescribe you a week in bed with minimal physical exertion."

"But Freshman Orientation is tomorrow" exclaimed Conner in a weak raspy voice. "It's my freshman year at UC Reefside, I have to go."

" Sorry," said Dr. Mitchell-Greyson. "If you do any serious movement before your body temperature is back to normal and your body recovers. You will be hospitalized."

"I do however know the dean of UC Reefside, and I will write the note to your parents explaining your condition," Dr. Mitchell-Greyson added.

"I got it Mom, go back to sleep," called Davia from the living room of the McKnight House, as the doorbell rang. She got up from the couch and opened the door.

" What happened?" Davia exclaimed to find Kira and Ethan propping an almost comatose looking Conner up at the door. "Is he drunk?"

"No," said Kira. "Conner doesn't drink. None of us do."

"There was a boating accident and Conner almost drown," said Ethan.

" Right," said Davia, her mind clicking away trying to decipher whether they were lying or not. "Mom's sleeping, so I can take him. Thanks for getting him and the mustang home safely." Davia grabbed her brother around the waist then shifted her weight to compensate hisr as she dragged him across the threshold.

"Do you need help getting him upstairs?" asked Ethan. Davia shook her head and said,

"No, I got it , but thanks anyway. Goodnight." She shut the door.

"Davy?" mumbled Conner.

"Shh," his sister replied. "Let's get you upstairs."

"Can't walk," Conner mumbled again.

"It's okay," said Davia hoisting her brother into a fireman's lift and carrying him upstairs.


	3. Orientation

**Ch. 3 Orientation**

Davia hurried into the main auditorium at UC Reefside and quickly located a seat. The boy next to her turned and looked at her,

"Hey Davia," said the boy, it was Ethan. "How's Conner doing?"

"Oh, hi," Davia said slightly distracted. "Um better I guess..."

"Is this seat taken my lady in lavender?" asked a familiar voice. Davia looked up to see Chad, he was wearing a faded green shirt and a pair of well worn jeans.

" No, my lord in green it is not," answered Davia with a smile. As Chad sat down Davia said,

"You didn't tell me that you were attending UC Reefside."

"You, my lady didn't ask," said Chad. "So who are your friends?"

"Oh, these are my brother's friends Ethan and Kira," said Davia motioning to Kira and Ethan who were seated to her right.

"Conner's or Eric's?"asked Chad.

"Conner's . Eric lives in Blue Bay Harbor," replied Davia

"So where is the famous Conner McKnight?" inquired Chad.

"At home in bed, he was in a boating accident last night and has been prescribed bed rest for at least a week until his body recovers," said Davia.

"That sucks," replied Chad. Davia nodded as the lights dimmed and a speaker appeared and began to speak,

"Welcome to UC Reefside Class of 2008, I am your dean Mrs. Valery-Scott. Following the standard Orientation procedures you will all adjoin into Tennyson Hall to receive your assignment packets and your dorm room assignments. Now for next four years or so that you are here I can be your best friend or I can be your worst enemy..."

Later as Kira, Ethan, Davia and Chad stood in a line marked F-M to receive their packets.

"So Davia, did you declare your major yet?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, a double major of Anthropology and Computer Science and a minor in Classics," replied Davia with a blush. "You?"

"Music Theory and Composition," said Kira. "Did Conner tell you that he's declared Paleontology as his major?"

"Yeah, its weird our whole family was convinced that Con would major in something sports related before turning pro soccer," said Davia. "What about you two Chad and Ethan?"

"Marine Biology," replied Chad

"Computer Science, so I'll have some classes with you Davia," said Ethan as they took a few steps forward in the line.

"Are you picking up Conner's packet?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, Mom had to call Eric to come down to help keep Conner in bed. When I left for here, Eric was sitting on top of Conner," said Davia with a laugh.

"How fun," mused Kira.

"I bet Kira wishes she was in Eric's place," remarked Ethan with an amused look on his face.

"Shut up Ethan," said a red faced Kira. "For a computer geek you are so immature."

"Are you going out with Conner?" asked Chad feeling out of the loop.

"Yes," said Kira.

"So where did Trent wind up? Conner said that he was the only one in your group who wasn't going here," asked Davia as the group approached the registrar table.

"Academy of Arts, in LA," replied Kira. "Ford, Kira Elizabeth," she told the registrar as she received her packet.

"McKnight, Davia Kathleen and Conner Michael's," said Davia as she took her and Conner's packets.

"James, Ethan Gregory," said Ethan.

"Greyson, Chad Ryan," said Chad.

The quartet stepped out into the quad and opened their packets and pulled out their dorm assignment cards.

"I've got Bryant Hall room 124A," said Kira.

"We're in the same Hall Kira," said Davia. "In fact I think we are roomies. See Bryant Hall room 124B."

"Cool," said Kira. "How'd you two make out?" Ethan gave her a funny look. "Oh grow up Ethan."

"I've got Windsor Hall which is ironically connected to Bryant Hall, room 212C," said Ethan.

"Whoa, I've got Windsor Hall room 212B," said Chad running a hand through his thick mop of blonde hair.

"Bro, how much do you want to bet that Conner's got room 212A as his room assignment?" said Ethan.

"Don't be silly, Ethan," said Kira. "The fact that you and Chad are roommates are pure coincidence."

"Whatever Kira, if I'm right your have to wash my zor-cars for a month," said Ethan.

"Five dollars, Ethan's wrong," said Chad after consulting his wallet .

"What's it gonna be Davia?" asked Ethan expectantly.

"I can't open his packet, that's his personal stuff," said Davia.

"But aren't you the least bit curious?" said Ethan persuasively.

"Yes, I am. But I'm not going to open his stuff," said Davia.

"But what if it were life or death?" prodded Ethan.

"I'm still not opening it Ethan," said Davia with a toss of her hair as she pulled her sunglasses down to shield her eyes from the sun. "However, lucky for you Ethan, I have to drive back home to pick up my stuff from the house to move into the dorm; so you guys can come with and Conner can open it himself, provided he's not sleeping."

"I knew I liked you," said Ethan. "You're just like Hayley. I am going to be a rich man."

"Thanks, I guess," said Davia; as Kira snorted,

"By five dollars."

"Mom, I'm home," called Davia as she entered the house. "Hey Slob."

"Hey Brain," said Eric McKnight as he lounged on the couch watching the television. "Its your turn to sit with Jock and make sure he doesn't get out of bed except to urinate."

"Gross, Eric," said Davia.

"Hello sweetie, how was orientation?" asked Mrs. McKnight as she came into the living room from her office. "Oh hello, Ethan, Kira, Davia's friend."

"Good, this is Chad Greyson, Mom, he just moved here from Mariner Bay," said Davia.

"Hello, Mrs. McKnight," said Kira, Chad, and Ethan.

"Conner awake?" asked Davia as she set her purse down on the front table.

"I think so," replied Mrs. McKnight. "Your brother's either reading or playing his x-box. That soccer one that he likes."

"Conner reading!" Ethan joke to Kira, who rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Mom," said Davia, as she , Kira, Ethan and Chad headed up the stairs to Conner's room.

"Hey Jocky," greeted Davia as she entered her brother's room. Conner hit pause on his game.

"Hey Davy," he rasped. "Hey guys."

Kira kissed conner on the cheek then said,

"How are you feeling?"

"Pathetically weak," was Conner's morbid reply. "So what do you owe for paying me this visit?"

Ethan grabbed Conner's packet from Davia and chucked it at him.

"Open it," Ethan said impatiently. "I've got money ridding on this."

"What is it?" rasped Conner suspiciously.

"Dorm room/class assignment packet," said Kira. "Ethan has some rash idea that your dorm room is 212A in Windsor Hall... making ,you, him and Chad roomies. Like me and Davia."

Conner Shook his head and opened the packet, he pulled out its contents; pushing his glasses further up his nose, he read the card then looking up said,

"What's the ante?"


	4. ORIENTATION part 2

1**Ch. 4 Orientations part 2**

_**Disclaimer: Again I do not own the Power Rangers but I kinda wish I do.**_

_**To Vampires Real, I think that Conner's car is a '67mustang but I am not quite sure. **_

"Chad's riding 5 bucks, Kira has to clean my zor-cars for a month and your sister didn't bet." said Ethan. Connor looked at his sister who rolled her eyes than said,

"I'm with Ethan."

"You are?" said Chad and Kira.

"The Suspense is killing," said Ethan.

"Okay," said Conner. "But sorry, Davy and Eth but you guys lose cause I am in Windsor Hall room 212A."

"You jerk," said Davia throwing a pillow at her brother. Conner laughed then started to cough a bone rattling cough; Kira handed him the water bottle from his night stand which Conner took a long sip from.

"What was that?"asked Chad.

"Uhg," said Kira. "That was my pager, Eth and I have to get to work. I'll see you back at the dorm Davia. Bye Conner." Kira kissed Conner then she and Ethan hurried out of the house.

"So," Chad said to Davia. "Need any help moving stuff into the dorm?"

"Sure," said Davia. "Let's go. Feel better Conner."

"Wait," said Conner. "How did you two meet?"

Davia sighed before saying,

"At Hayley's, after you bailed on me."

"I'm Chad Greyson," said Chad as he shook Conner's hand.

"Don't mistreat my sister or you will answer to me," said Conner.

"Conner!" scolded Davia, then taking Chad's hand said, "Let's go, bye Conner." She and Chad ran out of the room.

"Hayley? It's Conner, do you have a copy?" Conner said into his communicator.

"Hayley here," came a groggy female voice.

"Oh sorry to wake you," said Conner.

"Not a problem, I wasn't sleeping. What do you need?" said Hayley.

"Is there anyway that you can transfer the main computer's images to my tv or laptop? So I can you know watch what is going on?" asked Conner.

"Um sure," replied Hayley. "What is your modem number?"

"248351642910, do you need me to repeat it?"

"No, can you turn your laptop if not already on."

"Sure. Hayley is everything alright?"

"Fine."

"You sound weary."

"Thanks Conner, but everything is fine. Did the ranger icon appear?"

"Yeah."

"Click on it, and you should have the computer's main frame."

"Got it," said Conner. "Thanks Hayley, take care. Conner out."

Hayley sighed and leaned back in her chair in the dino lab. She closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep. Dr. O came into the lab from the zord bay.

"Hayles," he called. Looking around he didn't see her. "Hayley?"he called again his voice hinting with concern. He saw her asleep in the "captain's chair" in front of the bank of computers. "Hayley," he whispered as he came up next to her. He still got no answer. Dr. O carefully picked Hayley up as not to wake her and carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed and covered her up to her chin. He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face then kissed her on the forehead and said,

"Sleep tight, Hayley." His communicator beeped as he left the room. "Dr. O here," he said softly as he closed the door.

"Why are you whispering?" came Kira's voice.

"Hayely's sleeping," replied Dr. O. "What's up?"

"Are you and she...nevermind. Okay so Ethan and I are looking fro that energy reading and we wound up at Conner's house."

"Yeah what's up with that?" came Ethan's voice.

"I'll look into that," said Dr. O. "But keep on looking . Go back to the point of origin and narrow down the spectrum readings."

"Okay, Dr.O," came the reply. "Kira and Ethan out."

"Tommy?" called Hayley's weary voice from the bedroom. Dr.O turned around and re-entered the room.

"Hey," he said sitting down on the bed beside her.

"What happened?" asked Hayley. "How'd I get in here?"

"You fell asleep in the lab, so I brought you up here," said Dr. O. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," replied Hayley. "I don't know why though." She ran her hand over the crinkled black suede bedspread.

"Have you been getting enough sleep at night?" asked Dr. O.

Hayley shrugged and said,

"I guess so." Dr. O lay down beside her on the bed.

"Hey! How am I supposed to sleep with you by my side?" asked Hayley. Dr. O pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her close.

"Like this," he said. "We close our eyes and drift into sleep." They snuggled close and were soon fast asleep.


	5. Assumptions

**AN: Thanks for all the comments, please keep them up!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the power rangers or any of their affiliates._

"**I'm** a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world. Made of plastic, its fantastic, you can brush my hair—" Davia smacked her alarm clock and the music stopped.

"Morning!" chirped Kira to her roommate. "Interesting choice of music." Davia laughed as she got out of her bed.

"Conner got me the alarm for Christmas last year as a gag gift," Davia replied.

"So which of you three is the oldest?" asked Kira as she slipped a pale yellow sundress over her head.

"Conner," replied Davia. "I am the baby. He is the quote unquote born leader. So I take it that you like the color yellow?"

"Yeah," said Kira as she tied her hair back with a soft yellow scarf. "I take it that you like the color lavender?"

"Guilty," said Davia with as blush as she but on a lavender halter and a khaki mini-skirt. Davia brushed her hair and then fiddled with her amethyst crystal necklace.

"What are your Gen Ed classes?" asked Kira. "I still can't believe that it has already been a week."

"Ditto, Conner starts next Monday. Actually I don't have to take any Gen Ed classes," said Davia.

"That's great! But you are kidding about the Gen Ed classes," said Kira in disbelief.

"No, actually I took and passed all of them as AP classes, so technically I am a sophomore this year. But I am called a freshman so I can get my double major in the same amount of time it takes you to get a single major," explained Davia.

"No wonder Eric calls you Brain," said Kira.

"Guilty as charged," admitted Davia. "I am a total geek. And whenever I am around guys Conner says that I let my brain talk rather than my looks."

"You are like Hayley, stunning and smart," said Kira.

"Yeah right," said Davia. "So how did you and my brother meet, I mean don't take offense to this but you are not his set type that he you know…"

"Yeah, I know, and none offense taken," said Kira. "We met in 1 science last year, served detention together and then he, Ethan, and I all got internships working for our science err former teacher Dr. Oliver, or Dr. O as we call him."

"Interesting," commented Davia as she made her bed.

"Conner's changed a lot last year. I mean he graduated with high honors."

"Well Conner's always been smart, he was just afraid that it would ruin his dumb jock image." Kira and Davia laughed. "Did Conner ever tell you what he got on his SAT's?"

"No."

"A freakin' 1590!"

"You're kidding!"

"Believe me Kira I wish I was, he beat me by ten points. I got a 1580, provided I was on codeine, and had the flu. Con loves rubbing it in because for once he got a higher score."

"We started dating after graduation," started Kira.

"Did you go to prom with him?"

"No, he went with a girl named Krista. They went out with each other until the end of school. She was the first non-shallow girl that Conner dated." The two girls laughed again.

"Is Krista the girl who got into UC Berkley?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She stopped by the house earlier this summer to say good bye before moving to Berkley. She treated me like I was some type of invader, until Conner introduced me as his sister."

"An invader? Why, how?"

"I had on one of Conner's t-shirts and a pair of tattered jean shorts."

"Which shirt?"

"He got it for Christmas last year; it says 'Super Red McKnight'."

"Oh, I know that shirt Ethan, made them for us last year. Mine says 'Super Yellow Ford'."

"I think Krista thought we were dating while you two were dating and more…these have to do with the inside joke of being a color?" said Davia.

"Yeah," said Kira. "Whoa…"

"Whoa, what," said Davia.

"Your necklace," said Kira mesmerized by the glowing crystal. "It's glowing…" Davia's hands flew up to cover her necklace and then she ran from the room.

"Ohkay, that was weird," said Kira. She raised her communicator to her mouth, "Dr. O, can you see if in the last couple of minutes if there was an energy spike?"

"Kira?" came the groggy voice of Dr. O.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes, I'm still on my summer vacation…._shh honey, go back to sleep_…Hold on a sec Kira, let me get out of bed and into the lab…ok shoot."

"Can you check for an energy spike in the vicinity of UC Reefside?"

"Yes, there was one. Why do you ask?"

"Well this might be a little weird but I was just talking with Davia McKnight, you know Conner's sister, she's my roommate; and then all of a sudden I think that I saw her amethyst crystal necklace glow, no pulsate with energy. I told her and she ran off. Could this maybe be connected to the energy readings we picked up at Conner's House, last week?"

"Maybe," replied Dr. O. "I'll trace the patterns. Do you know who was at Conner's house when you found the energy?"

"Mrs. McKnight, Conner's twin brother Eric, Davia, and Chad Greyson."

"Chad Greyson?"

"Yeah, he just moved here with his parents from Mariner Bay."

"Mariner Bay? Do you know who his parents are?"

"No sorry. Do you think that Davia and maybe Chad could be potential Rangers? Are you and Hayley dating?"

"Kira don't you have a class to get to?"

"You didn't answer my question Dr. O."

"It could be possible. Moreover, Kira, don't call me before 9 am until the HS starts, okay? I am treasuring my sleep. Dr. O out."

"**I** think Dr. O and Hayley are dating," Kira announced to Ethan, as they waited for their Gen Ed English class to start.

"No duh," said Ethan.

"What do you mean 'no duh'?" said Kira.

"Well it is kind of obvious Kira," said Ethan with a laugh. "They are always joined at the hip. They are always together. She is always wearing his colors. And, they went to that Dino symposium in Arizona together this summer. Plus, did you not see the way that he had his arm around her when Dr. Mitchell-Greyson came?"

"I think they are sleeping together," stated Kira.

"Gross Kira," said Ethan. "I did not need a visual of our mentor and our technical genius…creating new gadgets."

**"Why** do you think that?" hissed Ethan after a minute, as their English professor began to lecture. Kira handed Ethan a piece of paper on which she had scrawled:

"_I talked to him this morning because something weird happened, which I'll tell you about later, but I accidentally woke him up and he whispered shh honey go back to sleep._"

"_He could have been talking to his pet dog,_" Ethan wrote back.

"_Dr. O doesn't have a pet of any sort, unless you count the various dino skeletons or the zords._" Kira replied.

"_Right, I knew that,_" Ethan scrawled back. "_You know he could have been sleep talking…_" Kira rolled her eyes and hissed,

"Later Ethan."


	6. The Green Lord and Lavender Lady

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers or any of their affiliates.**

A/N: Keep the Reviews coming.

Ch. 6 The Green Lord and the Lavender Lady

"Hey," said Chad as he sat down next to Davia, who was sitting under a shady tree with her laptop.

"Oh," said Davia with a start. "Hey, you startled me."

"A little jittery are we?" asked Chad. Davia blushed and said,

"A little, how were your classes?"

"Good, you?" said Chad.

"My statistics professor is something else…" Davia trailed off her eyes fixated on Chad's neck.

"What?" said Chad. "Is something on me?"

"Your necklace," said Davia in a thick voice, as if suddenly possessed.

"Are you okay?" asked Chad. "Davia talk to me."

"Where did you get that necklace?" she asked in the same tone as before.

Chad fingered the emerald crystal that attached to a thick black leather chord tied to the base of his throat as he said,

"I've had this ever since I was born. Why? Wait this is identical to the one tied to your throat."

"Did it freak you out a bit when it glowed?" Chad asked after a moment. Davia nodded. "Come with me."

Chad stood and took Davia by the hand.

"Come with me, he repeated. " I want you to meet with some one."

"**Where** are we going?" asked Davia as Chad navigated his forest green Tacoma truck through the winding hills of Reefside.

"I want you to meet my mentor. Gaea can explain why your necklace glowed when you were talking with Kira," said Chad as he cut off the main road and drove onto a dirt path.

"H-How did you know that I was talking to Kira when it glowed?" asked Davia.

"I'm a bit of a telepath," confessed Chad.

"A mind reader?" said Davia.

"Yeah," said Chad. "But I never force read people's thoughts."

"W-What am I t-thinking now?" asked Davia shakily as Chad parked the truck. Looking in her eyes, he said,

"You're scared, because you don't know what's going on right now and it is making you jittery because you like to be in control of every situation that you face, otherwise you feel insecure. And right now you are trying to figure out if you can trust me and whether I am telling the truth or not." Davia sat in her seat speechless and stunned; suddenly she undid her seatbelt and fumbled with the car door as she burst outside of the truck gasping for breath. Chad was out of the truck and by her side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" he asked, then taking her by the elbow sat her down on the ground as he squatted down in front of her.

"I don't know," said Davia feeling her cheeks starting to wet with tears. "I don't know what is going on or how to control it."

"It's going to be okay," said Chad as he gathered Davia into a hug. Davia sniffled as she looked up at him for a moment then said,

"Okay, let's go."

Chad helped her up and then they headed across the red rock desert to an outcropping of large boulders. As they reached the outcropping Chad rolled a boulder aside and then taking Davia's hand led her through the entrance that appeared.

"Gaea," he called out. "I'm here."

A tiny old Aborigine woman came into view, she wore a filmy loose pale pink Grecian style dress.

"Hello my children, my lost lavender lady has returned," she said with a toothy grin. She waved her hand and the room lit up to reveal a large cavern.

"Hello," said Davia timidly.

"Scared as a field mouse," Gaea said to Chad who nodded and replied,

"But the fire and tenacity of a dragon."

"True that is. Davia isn't it?" said Gaea Davia nodded. "The sister of a ninja and a chosen one. What great power your family yields. What great power you my child bare."

"Your necklace," Gaea continued. "Is my mark that was given to you. You possess part of the soul of the world. Life and death are in your command."

"The soul of the world?" said Davia. "But that's just a story from Paulo Cohello. It can't be real, can it?"

"Anything is possible my dear," said Gaea.

"Gaea, wait your name," said Davia breathlessly. "It means spirit of the earth. You're…you're Mother Earth." Davia dropped into a dead faint Chad caught her before she hit the floor.

"A smart one she is," said Gaea, she motioned to the cot in the that was set up in the corner of the cavern on which Chad laid the unconscious Davia on.

"Analytical Brain," said Chad.

"I know," said Gaea. "Our lady lavender has returned. And in time, for Hades is emerging. And you two will need to protect and aid the current team."

"Do you think that she will be receptive of the power?" asked Chad.

"I did not give her my mark if I didn't think that she would be receptive," said Gaea. "She's coming around now. You might want to be by her side as she wakes; so she feels safe. She trusts you Chad."

Chad scurried over to Davia as her eyes fluttered open Chad said,

"Hey."

"Am I dreaming?" Davia asked. Chad smiled at her then shook his head. "It's all real then. The soul of the world?"

"Yes," said Chad. "And it needs our protection."

"Are you ready to awaken your dormant powers my dear lavender lady?" asked Gaea. Davia hesitated, she looked at Chad, her eyes probing his.

"I will help you through this. I'll be with you every step of the way. This I swear to you," said Chad.

"Promise?" said Davia with a scared look in her eyes.

"I, Chad Ryan Mitchell Grayson, swear to you , Davia Kathleen McKnight, that I will never desert you. I promise," said Chad as he looked at her with loving eyes.

"Okay," said Davia slowly after a moment. "Let's do it."

Chad helped her up off the cot, then holding her hand, he smiled Davia smiled back as Gaea motioned for them to kneel. After doing so the old wrinkly woman took up Davia's other hand as she placed her other hand on the girls head and intoned,

"Davia Kathleen McKnight, I bestow and return to you the ancient power of life and death, of the Guardian Lavender Lady. You shall defend the world and fulfill your prophecy. The Green Lord shall fight by your side and never desert you. By the powers I transfer to you return your latent powers." Lavender light engulfed Davia then resided in her amethyst crystal. "You may rise my lavender lady." Davia and Chad rose.

"Welcome home my child," said Gaea warmly as she hugged Davia.

"Thank you," said Davia with tears shining in her eyes.

"You now have a mental link between the Green Lord and myself. We communicate this way," said Gaea.

"The Green Lord?" said Davia. Chad knelt before he and said,

"I am here to serve you my lady."

"Get up," said Davia, catching glance of Chad's watch and she said,

"I need to get home. I promised my family that I would have dinner with them tonight, Conner's celebration dinner. Will you come Chad?"

Gaea handed Davia a disc and said,

"Enter the information into your computer."

"Thank you," Davia said again.

"Go," said Gaea. You are late."

**Davia** opened the door to her house and let herself and chad in, as she turned back to close the door Chad quickly captured her lips in a kiss.

"Sorry," he said with a blush. Davia just hid her blushed face and said,

"Never mind it."

"Davia Kathleen is that you?" called a strong male voice from another part of the house.

"Yes, Daddy," she replied taking Chad by the hand and leading him into the dinning room, where her parents, Conner, Eric, Kira, Ethan, Dr. O, and Hayley were sitting around the dinning table. "Sorry I'm late, I hope you don't mind that I brought one more."

Mrs. McKnight leveled a look at her daughter than rose to get another place setting. Davia and Chad took seats next to Conner and Dr. O.

"Davy," said Conner. "I'd like you to meet Dr. Tommy Oliver or as we call him Dr. O and you remember Hayley right?"

"Yes," said Davia. "Hello again Hayley. A pleasure to meet you Dr. O." Davia and Dr.O shook hands.

"Please call me Tommy," said Dr. O. "Since you never had me as a teacher."

"I'd prefer Dr. O," said Davia. "Hayley, Mom you remember Chad. Daddy, Eric, and Dr. O I'd like you to meet a classmate and good friend of mine, Chad Greyson."

"Is your father by chance, Carter Greyson?" Dr.O asked Chad.

"Yes, sir, he is," replied Chad. "Why?"

"You look exactly like him," said Dr. O. "I worked with him several years back."

"Thank you sir, I will let him know that I ran into you," said Chad.

Mrs. McKnight reentered the room and set down a steaming dish in front of Conner and said,

"In honor of Conner's speedy recovery, I've made his favorite dish Chicken Enchilada Casserole. So eat up and enjoy. This is a celebration of life and new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," Davia whispered casting a glance to a smile to Chad.


End file.
